Guns and Roses
by KungPowKira3
Summary: Sakura Haruno is fed up and so she gets herself expelled after punching the principle's son and is sent to Cross Academy. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right? She is transferred as a night class student and one by one the night class boys fall for her, even Zero Kiryuu. What's a girl to do now?
1. Chapter 1 - Expelled

**Title: **Guns and Roses

**Rating: **M

**Fandom:** Naruto + Vampire Knight

**Pairing: **Sakura H/Multi

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is fed up and so she gets herself expelled after punching the principle's son and is sent to Cross Academy. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right? She is transferred as a night class student and one by one the night class boys fall for her, even Zero Kiryuu. What's a girl to do now?

**A/N: **Originally XLoveIsComplicatedX's fic. So there are a few changes in the already posted chapters here and there you'd pick up. I'll try not to change it too much and keep the characters...in character. No promises.

Slight AU. XLoveIsComplicatedX owns her OC's. I own absolutely nothing.

So, enjoy~

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 **

_**EXPELLED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I groaned, resting my head on the school desk, as I tried my best to tune out the teacher's constant droning. Maybe he won't even notice if I just took a quick nap - I'd be dead if he ever caught me though. Let's just say my math teacher was a...tad bit too strict for my liking.

"Head off the desk, Haruno."

I peeked my head up to see him glaring daggers at me as if I just murdered someone.

"Yeah, yeah..." I mumbled. He scowled at me before glaring at the person behind me as they unsuccessfully held back their laughter.

"Is something the matter, Ayana?" The teacher asked her sternly, hands on hips and foot tapping the floor.

Ayana looked up at him with a careless look. "No, Mr. Haruku." She said, then put up her best serious face.

He glared and then began writing two math equations on the board. I turned myself around to face her, grinning widely. Her bright icy, shining blue eyes lit up as she shot me a smirk. My faithful, trusted best friend and cousin. She had always been by my side. I can't remember the last time she ever turned her back on me.

Although we're closely related, we look nothing alike. She has golden blond locks of hair while I had long pastel pink hair. Her eyes were a pale blue like the rest of my family had, while mine were a rare shade of emerald green. I'm told its because I'm 'special', but my classmates would beg to differ. Ayana would probably pass as my own parents child more than I would.

"Sakura and Ayana! Why don't you two come up solve these two questions?" Mr. Haruku's annoying voice sliced into my head.

He held out two black dry erase markers. _Why don't you pull that stick out of your ass?_

I looked up past him at the white board, only to see two impossible, mind-boggling algebraic questions written on it. The class had fallen silent. It was obviously for his entertainment to have seen us struggle. Math really wasn't my thing, let alone Algebra. Who decided to mix the alphabet into math anyways?

"Sure thing Miss Haruku..." I muttered under my breath, my words dripping with disdain as I got up reluctantly.

Ayana obviously heard my little remark, letting out a small giggle before taking a marker for herself. I went and took the other marker and stood before one of the insane questions.

Both my cousin and I stood there just looking around completely confused with no idea on what to do. It felt as if hours had passed, just waiting for something to click in our heads, but nothing did. We were both probably wishing the same thing - for the awkward silence to end. But you know what they say, 'Be careful what you wish for'.

"This will take the entire class...It's a good thing you picked these two idiots!"

"Don't you just love dumb blondes?"

The whole class was laughing at Zant's jokes. They found them amusing, no matter how sick and cruel they could be. I glanced at Mr. Haruku who seemed unfazed, like he couldn't care less. All of them, so heartless and cold-blooded. I clenched the marker in my hand as I became more and more angered. I walked closer to Zant, shortening the distance between us. I stared right into his vile yellow eyes. He was a pale guy, with jet black hair and a lot of muscle. He'd beat the crap outta' me any day, but oh well.

I glowered at him, "Will you just...shut up!?" I snapped at the boy.

He laughed. "Go fuck yourself you little whore," Zant sneered and stood up from his desk. My teeth clenched as he stepped towards me.

"Your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory. They actually want it back."

"Why don't you just get hit by a car. Preferably mine."

"Stuck up brats like you make me sick." I hissed through my clenched teeth. I chucked the marker at him right in his face and before he could react I threw him a punch to his nose. Grabbing his bleeding nose he spewed out profanity. I scoffed and turned my back on him. My unruly class stared at me like I had three heads. Like a complete freak.

"GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!"

The teacher's very loud and harsh voice was still ringing in my head. It had gave me a pretty bad headache, actually. Once I had gotten to the school's office they waved me off and told me to go wait in the 'sick-room'. Or in other words a small, cramped photocopied room, and where all the school's files were kept with a bed in the corner. I just wanted to go home.

"Sakura please follow me, now."

My eyes went to the voice's owner, the principle, Mr. Dragmire. The last name was a hilarious coincidence. He shared his last name with Ganondorf Dragmire, the famous villain from the series 'Legend of Zelda'. Ayana and I often made jokes about that. The name suited the principle since he was far from a kind man. How he became a principle for a high school is beyond me. I wouldn't be surprised if he murdered one of us yet.

"Of course," I snarled. Something about him just irked me, "So what's my punishment oh great, Overlord?"

He didn't bother to protest, he just started towards his office. I looked around at my surroundings to see two girls off on the side snickering. I rolled my eyes. 'This should go just super,' I thought sarcastically, snickering to myself as I trailed behind him. His office was a mere 10 seconds away. He took out a metal key and unlocked the door to his office. The man ran his hand through his scraggly reddish-orange hair, groaning in boredom and utter disgust before sitting down in his chair behind his messy desk with papers sprawled out all over it. The office was no bigger than the 'sick-room'.

"Sit." He grumbled, pointing to one of the four chairs across from his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Overlord." I replied mockingly as I sat in a chair closest to the door waiting for the moment I could escape.

"You're not making this any easier, Sakura. We've had some...trouble with you this semester already." He warned, turning to the laptop on his desk and began typing things. I peeked over and seen him typing up some email. After he noticed me peeking he grimaced and turned it around more out of my sight.

He was already trying to turn this around on me of course. Zant was his son. So clearly whenever a student said a word about him or had any conflict with him, they'd be the one to blame. It was never Zant. The trouble he was talking about was every time I stood up for myself, or someone else. Rarely did it get violent. I just sat in that chair refusing to look at him, and stared out a window.

"No remark?" He asked cockily. I rolled my eyes and fiddled with my shirt.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "It would seem that I'd have to expel you Sakura." Dragmire smirked, "Maybe that will help?"

"You cannot be serious!" I barked at him. "People get expelled for doing crap like drugs or fist fights, not for throwing a damn marker!" I stared at him right in his eyes then. Just like his son's eyes, they were completely vile and sickening to even have to look at but a crimson red.

"Don't forget the bloody nose you gave him, previous mishaps, and being completely disrespectful to teachers and myself." He said wretchedly, pointing out my every flaw in behavior. "I will be sure to send your mother a brochure of a few boarding schools in the area. In fact," He reached down into his drawer, and pulled out a folded silk lined card.

"Cross Academy would do just fine for your kind...of behavior." He quirked, sliding the card in front of me. I picked it up and eyed it carefully.

I scoffed when seeing how much it would cost just to receive a tour of the place. "Like my mom would pay that much. She's not that kind of woman. She handles her financial aids very well, thank you very much." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Trust me, once she knows that you've been expelled, precautions will be made and I'm sure she won't think twice about sending you off."

All I wanted to do at that moment was punch him in his old ass face. Boarding school!? What kind of crap is that? Me + rich kids + rules = getting expelled again. I don't do people that think they own everything, and me going to that school would result in a whole lot of fights.

"Now head back to the sick-room for the last five minutes of this period alright? I will make sure your mother knows of your reckless events today."

Pathetic, cruel man. Without a word I picked up my backpack and slung it over one of my shoulders lazily. I shot him one last dirty look before pushing all of his paperwork off and flipping the uncomfortable chair I sat in. His face was fire truck red and he opened his mouth to furiously tell me off but didn't get the chance to when I stormed out, slamming the door behind me and almost knocking it off its hinges.

"Slimy little git..."I muttered under my breath as I turned the way toward the school doors leading outside, "Like I'm going back in that cramped little room..."

**END.**

* * *

Ta-da~ Hoped you like my edited version. There will be a lot of swearing, I'm not gonna lie.

I hope you liked it enough to drop a review and maybe even follow the story...?

Kira~


	2. Chapter 2 - Senri Shiki

**Title: **Guns and Roses

**Rating: **M

**Fandom:** Naruto + Vampire Knight

**Pairing: **Sakura H/Multi

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno is fed up and so she gets herself expelled after punching the principle's son and is sent to Cross Academy. What she doesn't know won't kill her, right? She is transferred as a night class student and one by one the night class boys fall for her, even Zero Kiryuu. What's a girl to do now?

**A/N: **Originally XLoveIsComplicatedX's fic. Lalalaa, more changes~ :D

Slight AU. XLoveIsComplicatedX owns her OC's. I own absolutely nothing.

Enjoy~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 **

_**SENRI SHIKI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**GAME OVER**.

I chucked the controller beside me on the leather couch. I guess Super Mario just isn't the game for me. I sighed, and put my feet up on the table of our living room. It was surprising to not see my parents here since it is about half 6. Good thing they gave me a spare key or else I would've had to stay in my car for the night.

I am still pretty mad over being expelled. Scratch that, livid. For just throwing a fucking marker!? That's a load of bullshit. I've never heard of someone being expelled over something menial like that. But now that I'm out of that hell hole, I feel so much more better. That school is crazy. Not like funny just kidding crazy. That school is bat-shit crazy. If you don't flush the toilet when the janitor's present, she'll make you actually sit on the toilet and act like you're peeing and then tell you to flush it. I've never had it done to me before because I always flush the toilet and I'm lucky, but I overheard that this girl had forgot one time and the janitor made her flush it. I laughed my ass off when she told me. That shit's crazy!

Zant. Ha. I was totally ready to punch him into next century and back. Why hadn't he gotten into trouble too? He called me a whore! A whore for Christ's sake! If only Mr. Haruku hadn't of told me to go to the office. Things would've gotten a lot more physical. I'd be able to take both of them on. 'Miss' Haruku would've been the easier one while Zant would've put up an interesting fight.

I rarely laid my hands on anyone, aside from my brother. But Zant brought it upon himself and I'm not taking responsibility for his injury.

I pulled my arm over my eyes to block out the light that shined brightly through the living room window.

Cross Academy. I've already spent a lot of time researching about the school, and I'm finding that I'm not so fond of it. It's set up like two different teachings. A day class, and a night class. It's been plaguing my mind on why there are two separate classes in a day. Why? It doesn't make any sense to me, and the fact that it's a boarding school has me on edge. I've never really been fascinated with boarding schools. Particularly because there are too many rules to abide by. I'm not fond of rules. Aunt Aoi told me that it wasn't so bad, and she should know because she's a teacher there. I still have my doubts about the school though. But I have no other choice, and maybe this could be a good thing.  
.

.

.

I hope.

A knock echoed through the soundless room - I didn't want to get up. Seriously, I didn't. And I didn't. I laid there. Relaxed and all stretched out. I knew it couldn't have been my parents because they get off of work at the strike of midnight so the only person I could think of was my idiot of a brother.

And the bad part about this little situation was that the door wasn't even locked.

"Its open dumb ass!" I yelled with frustration. He could be such a faggot at times.

The door opened to reveal a tall 17 year old idiot with shaggy neck length strawberry colored hair. His eyes were a light emerald green, and the smirk he wore only made the air even more tense. I sighed. The stupid faggot.

I always mentally admitted that he looked...decently attractive. What?...Don't look at me like that, it's creeping me out. A lot of girls would always ask me if they could have his phone number and I would tell them the same exact same thing I've always told every other girl that would bother asking me. - "You have 5 seconds to get out of my sight before I chop your head off, blast your arms off, peel your skin with a rusty saw then make a skipping rope with your intestines!"

Now that I think about it. He goes to that boarding not too far from here, and its the same one Mr. Overlord was talking about. Cross Academy.

I don't know how he survives. Doesn't he get irritated from the teachers? I know I probably would.

I removed my arm away from my face, and hissed. Damn sun.

But ever since he's gone to that school, his attitude has changed drastically. Mom and dad hadn't notice the sudden change in his demeanor, but I had. His facial features had gotten much more sharper but balanced. Even his voice was weird! It was all velvety. Like in one of those movies with vampires and werewolves. The hairy dogs sound like normal people when in their human state while the vamps sound all sexy and stuff. **  
**

He closed the door, and rested his elbows on the back of the couch with an amused expression.

"Hey do yo- What's up with you?" I asked, looking at him weird. His smirk grew wider.

"You know that girl Ruka I use to hav-"

"Yeah, yeah but anyway. Do you know what happened to me today?" He was about to respond but I cut him off.

"I got expelled! Can you believe that? And Mr. Overlord is planning on telling mom to send me to Cross Academy! It's a boarding school!" In the midst of me telling him what happened, I didn't notice my hands grabbing onto the collar of his uniform shaking him violently.

"I _know_. I go there. And what the fuck did you do this time?" He calmly replied, prying my hands off his shirt.

"All I did was throw a shitty board board marker at fuck-face Zant after he called me a whore." He shook his head.

"You're in a shit load of trouble."

I scoffed at how bad the truth was. "Thanks for the report, Captain Obvious." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now probs, Lieutenant Sarcasm. But, how did you get expelled anyway?" He asked, reaching into his pocket to pull out a pocky stick. I've always hated those things. Too candy-like.

I snatched it from him. "Where the _hell_ do you keep getting these from!?" I yelled.

He shrugged. "A guy I know. Why?" I sighed.

"Because it's annoying. And soon enough, your teeth would rot and all fall out. Then there will be me standing there, pointing at you and laughing because I would still have all of my teeth, and they'd be pearly white."

Then it hit me.

"Why the _heck_ aren't you at school anyway while you're trying to worry about me?" I growled irritability. He raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Sakura, today's Friday. I'm just visiting."

My mouth shaped to an _'o'_. Well, that made me feel stupid.

Before he could tease me about it, a knock was heard against the door. I looked at him and he looked at me. I wasn't getting up, and I knew he wasn't going to get it either. I sighed. Why is it always me?

I got up grumbling under my breath about how he was such a lazy old fart, and opened the door. Without watching where I was going, my foot caught onto one mom's old umbrellas. Knowing I was gonna meet the floors hard surface, I closed my eyes and waited for the impact - but it never came.

I felt a strong pair of arms gripping around my waist keeping me from falling flat on my face. I blushed when looking up to see a pair of bluish grey eyes peering sheepishly back down at me. He smirked. That's when I noticed it. He had pocky!

I jumped from his arms and pointed a finger at him.

"What is that?" I asked, even though I already knew what it was. He removed the chocolate treat from his lips and held it out to me.

"Pocky, you want some?"

"No! I hate pocky! It's too sweet." I mumbled crossing my arms over my chest for the second time. He shrugged and put it back between his lips.

"If you say so."

I noticed a girl behind him holding up a parasol with a blunt look. Wow she's pretty! I mean I've seen some amazing faces here and there but hers - it was unreal. Even the pocky guy was outstandingly gorgeous. I sighed. I had to be wearing sweatpants and a tank top. Not my lucky day as you can see.

"Ah Shiki, you're here _earlier_ than I expected." My brother said, stepping up beside me to wrap his arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Our photo shoot ended earlier than we thought so we decided to come a little early. You don't mind do you, Kakaru-san?" Shiki implied, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hn. Not at all. Kaname-san told me about the incident with-"

I tuned them out only focusing on the box of pocky in Shiki's hand. I don't know but there was just something about that sweet treat that made me paranoid. Ever since Kakaru let me taste one I've always hated them. It's like eating moldy broccoli. It's disgusting!

I noticed that their babbling had subsided. I refocused on the conversation to see the three of them staring at me. What were they looking at?

I blushed when meeting Shiki's gaze. My heart rate went up a mile a minute. Why were they staring at me? Did I speak out loud or something?

"W-what are y-you guys st-staring at?" I stuttered, biting the inside of my cheek. A bad nervous habit I had.

Without my compliant, Shiki stepped forward breaking into my personal space and took the chocolatey wafer like stick out of his mouth and into mine. I gasped. I was shocked and flustered. Did he just-? But-? He smirked.

"Eat."

And I did just that. I don't even know why I had done it, but I felt like I had to do as he said. I ate the chocolate stick in one bite and swallowed uneasily. Then, I smiled. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It tasted delicious! I don't know what he did to it, but it tastes awesome!

It seemed as though they were waiting for my response to the infamous taste of the Japanese past time treat. I blushed, and fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"I like it."

Kakaru sighed with relief and put his arm around my neck again. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You have _ten_ seconds until I detach that arm from your body."

He scoffed and played with my hair with his other hand.

"10...9...8...7"

Shiki cleared his throat, and slipped another pocky stick into my mouth. At that moment I forgot all about killing my brother. My mind was focused on the tasty snack in my mouth. He sighed.

"I'm heading home. I'll be sure to remind Kaname-san of our _new_ arrival." He said glancing at me, but it's not like I was paying any attention.

He smirked, and stepped closer to me and leaned down so his lips were almost in contact with my left ear.

"See you later, Sakura-**chan**."

My face flushed. He moved away and turned back to Kakaru.

"Oh before I forget, Ichijou-san wanted the cake your mom told him she was going to make a few days ago. Has she finished it?"

Kakaru nodded, and took my hand as he walked into the kitchen area, and opened the fridge. There sat a chocolate cake right before my eyes. Instinctively I licked my lips.

"When did mom make _this_?" I asked, wanting severely to ravage it.

Kakaru shrugged. "Some time last week. Why?"

"I would usually know when she'd make desserts. I love her cakes." I said defensively, poutingly. He chuckled.

"Anyway, Shiki, was it a chocolate cake?"

"Yeah I think so. Do you see it?" Shiki replied, walking into the kitchen with the girl I learned to be Rima walk up by his side with a folded parasol in her hand.

I blushed when accidentally meeting his eyes. I couldn't tell what kind of emotion he was portraying. He was unreadable. All I could make out was a hint of amusement, and even that went classified.

He smirked for the umpteenth time that day as he walked and stood by my side. He slipped another pocky into my mouth. My flushed even further. Why does he keep doing that? And why the hell do I keep **letting** him?

Before I could bite into it, he took it out and slipped it into his mouth. After eating it whole, he gave me a wink. I looked away blushing. I felt like I was going to explode! Were all guys in Cross Academy this cute and flirty?

"Here you go. I hope Ichijou likes it cause I'm sure my mother would be too enthusiastic in making another one." Kakaru said, jokingly.

Shiki shrugged. "Makes no difference to me. He didn't tell me the exact flavor of icing he wanted so I just told her something."

Kakaru looked at my longing expression then back at the cake. "You want a piece?"

I blushed when feeling every eye on me. I nodded dumbly. He handed me a knife from a drawer. I walked up to the intimidating dessert and mentally sighed. I heard two voices behind me whispering, and suddenly I felt a presence at my side.

I looked over to see Shiki's amused look. What was so fascinating for him to seem so _amused_?

In a small voice I asked, "Shiki-san...will _you_ try cutting it up for me?"

He nodded. "Sure...hold it for me, Sakura-san. There's something missing." He reached into his pocket and pulled out five chocolate pocky sticks and placed them around the rims of the cake. Of course - a cake isn't a cake without your traditional pocky now would it?

"Here you go," I said holding out the knife to him.

He took it and accidentally cut my finger. I winced when feeling the sharp edge of the knife cut through my skin. Blood slowly oozed out of the wound.

"Ah, you...cut me." He looked up at me with an apologizing look.

"I'm sorry," a smirk rose slowly across his features, "What a waste though.."

He looked back down at my cut, and sat the knife down onto the counter. He took my finger, and brought it to his lips. He gently ran his tongue along my finger causing chills to run down my spine. His tongue was so warm - too warm to be real. The fact of the matter of him licking my blood didn't run through my mind. Only the numbness I felt when feeling the soothing feel run down my spine and back up.

He then took my finger into his mouth and began sucking on it. I could feel the blood draining from my body, but I was so entranced by his tongue and lips that I hadn't noticed my own breathing becoming more labored.

After a few moments, he pulled my finger from past his lips as a trail of saliva still connected from his lips to my slick finger. I could barely swallow. This guy - _no_ - this God was just making love to my finger! Oh dear **God**. Getting expelled is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

He licked his lips as his cheeks tinted a slight pink. He felt embarrassed by his actions. My blood was something he had never tasted before. It made him on edge - too on edge. He wanted more of my blood. That small amount only frustrated him even more. Shiki wasn't the type of person to express a whole lot of emotions, but I made him think things and express things. It was different for him, but when he had cut me, his senses took control. It was only a matter of time when he would've completely...lost it.

Shiki glanced back at Kakaru and slightly tensed up. He knew my brother was internally wishing to kill him, but he would make it up to him -_somehow_.

"Ahem, I guess we should head home. I'm sure Ichijio-san and Aidou-san are waiting impatiently for my return." Shiki said, breaking the awkward silence. The air was so thick I could possibly cut it with a blunt knife.

Shiki cut a piece of the cake and placed it on a paper towel, and placed the top back over the cake. He lifted it without a problem, and made his way out of the tense room. As the two Cross Academy students followed his trail, I stood in that same spot contemplating if what had just happened was real. Did he really just suck the blood from the cut? It was the only theory I could come up that made sense. The only time I've ever heard of someone sucking someone else's blood was from a movie I watched. It was a old movie, but it was a classic. Dracula. Or count Dracula. However you pronounce it.

So would that make him a vampire?

I shook my head. No it couldn't be. Vampires definitely aren't real - that I know. I've read a whole lot of stories to know the setting and time that they would've lived in IF they were real.

That night when I went to bed, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was odd about that girl - Rima. She seemed so..secluded out of the conversation earlier. Why? Was she just not interested or was she a mute? So many thoughts swarmed through my mind that night that I wasn't able to get any sleep. I stayed up for a few minutes and decided to take a few aspirins. After I took the pills, a few seconds had passed and in almost an instant, once my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

But I had a _nightmare_. About _vampires_. About **Shiki**...being a _vampire_.

**END.**

* * *

Lalalala~ Editing this is just so much fun C:

And thank you so much for the reviews, follows and faves! My inbox was just bombarded with those notifications. Srsly. But please continue to support me, and I'll definitely have the motivation to get this story finished. Eventually.

And XLoveIsComplicatedX, your version is much more awesomer and better. Just take the compliment. Srsly. There's no returns with this product.

Kira~


End file.
